


Losing Control

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Established Relationship, Giving Orders, Healthy Communication, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Teasing, giving up control, light scar worship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Edge needs someone to take the reins. He's the one giving the orders all day, every day, and a part of his soul just needs someone to take care of him for once. He knows he could only ever trust this task to one person: His sweetheart, Stretch.Stretch is only too eager to help his baby with anything he needs.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got an ask over on my tumblr about sexy headcanons for some of the boys. Well, I have this headcanon that Edge's secret fantasy is letting go of control, or having his control taken away from him, and I got struck with a lightning bolt of inspiration to write this nonsense. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> sheewolf85.tumblr.com  
> @sheewolf85 on twitter

Stretch watched hungrily as Edge sat down in the recliner in their living room, a fluffy towel draped across his lap. He was wearing comfortable jeans and a black tank top that showed off so much bone it made his mouth water. His lover usually wore shirts that covered his body, and while Stretch certainly never minded (Edge looked damn good in everything, thank you), it was a rare treat to get to see him so bare outside of sex or the shower. His feet were bare, too, which was just cute. 

Stretch himself was on the couch, sprawled across it with one foot up on the back and the other lazily dangling over the end. 

Edge gave him a sharp stare. “How many different ways have you found to lay on that couch?”

Stretch offered a half a shrug. “not nearly enough. finding new ways to be lazy is my favorite hobby.”

“And here I thought having sex was your favorite hobby.”

Stretch grinned. “that too.” He watched his lover with careful scrutiny for a few moments. It was pretty clear that Edge was not as relaxed as he wanted to pretend. His fingers had dug into the fabric at the arms of the chair like he was holding himself down. His breath struggled against his control, an occasional shuddering exhale giving him away. 

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” Edge all but snapped. 

Stretch considered the question for a moment before he sat up. “are you sure you’re okay with this, edge?” 

Without a single pause, Edge nodded. “I asked you, didn’t I?”

“yeah, but just ‘cause you asked doesn’t mean we have to follow through. this can stop—”

“I asked for you to take control,” Edge interrupted, his posture tightening even more. “I’m not going to take it back by asking you to stop.”

Yeah, that was not going to fly. Stretch shook his head and got up, stepping over to Edge only to sit sideways in his lap. 

“see, that’s not how this works. if you want me to do this, then you need to promise that you’ll stop me if it’s too much. it’s supposed to be fun for the both of us, and i can tell you right now it won’t be any fun for me if you’re just letting me do shit you don’t want because you’re too proud to say stop.”

Edge sighed and looked away for a moment. Stretch let him have a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed his cheekbone. 

“i love you,” he said with a husky voice. “too much to let you do something that would make you uncomfortable. if you want this, then hell yes i’m on board. if not, that’s okay too. whatever you need, babe.”

The only response for a long moment was Edge’s heavy sigh. Finally, he looked back at him with much calmer eye lights. 

“I love you too. I do want this and I accept your terms; I will say something if it gets uncomfortable.”

“i need you to make it a promise, edge.” They both knew what promises meant to him. Edge knew how thoroughly it would break his trust if he broke a promise, which is why he wanted him to say those words. If he just said he’d do it, he could find a way to go back. But if he promised, he’d have no choice but to make good on his word.

Edge nodded reluctantly and sucked in a breath. “I promise I will say something if it gets to be too much.”

Stretch grinned. “perfect. now, i need you to get naked.” He stood up and tugged on Edge’s hand to get him to stand as well. 

After carefully laying the towel down on the seat, Stretch led the process, taking the bottom hem of Edge’s tank top and lifting it over his head. They shared a smirk as he undid Edge’s jeans and let them fall to the floor. 

Unformed magic swirled around his pelvis, an automatic giveaway that he was at least turned on. He stepped out of the jeans and pulled Stretch in for a kiss.

Stretch pulled back after a brief taste. “now sit down.”

With a dissatisfied grunt, Edge did.

“do you trust me?”

Edge snorted and looked up at Stretch incredulously. “What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I trust you. I can’t imagine how you think I could ask this of you if I didn’t.”

He only grinned back before leaning down and giving Edge a deep, promising kiss. Pulling back, he whispered, “close your eyes.”

Edge did, letting his sockets slip closed. He did his best to keep them closed, but only a few minutes had passed before the overwhelming need to see his surroundings forced them open again. 

Stretch was at his left and smirked softly as he met Edge’s eye lights. “keep ‘em closed, babe.”

He tried again, lasting longer this time. He managed to keep them closed as Stretch rubbed his shoulders gently before sliding his hands down both his humeri. When Stretch leaned in and kissed his neck, he couldn’t keep them closed anymore.

Stretch chuckled. “i have a blindfold if you think you need it.”

The thought was at once chilling and exciting. A part of him couldn’t imagine allowing himself to be blindfolded on purpose, but another part that just wanted to give in seemed to crave it. 

“We can try,” Edge said, his voice little more than a grunt.

Stretch stepped in front of him and pulled a long slip of silky black material from his inventory. “i’m serious about this, edge. you--” 

“I know,” Edge grumbled. “And I’ve already promised to say something if it’s too much.”

Satisfied, Stretch nodded and moved back to Edge’s side to slip the blindfold over his eyes. He pulled it taut before starting to tie it.

“how’s this? too tight?”

“No, this is fine. You could tie it tighter if you want.”

Stretch swallowed at the sight of his lover accepting his control. He pulled the blindfold just a little tighter and didn’t get any protests, so he tied it off. 

“damn, you look good.”

The sound came from the other side of him. He hadn’t expected Stretch to move that fast, and Edge’s fingers gripped the arms of the chair a little tighter. After a deep breath, he relaxed a little more. 

“I’m okay,” he breathed. 

Stretch appreciated the assurance. He let Edge have another minute before he reached out and very gently began running his fingers over Edge’s left carpals.

Edge nearly jumped at the unexpected contact and a growl broke free before he could contain it. This was Stretch. He trusted his love with his life and he had asked him to take control. Perhaps the blindfold would prove to be too much, but he’d barely even been able to give it a chance. He didn’t want to give up this soon.

“Sorry,” he blurted, before Stretch could even ask if he was okay. 

Stretch sighed and shook his head, almost amused. “why are you apologizing when i’m the one who startled you? i’ll give you a warning next time, ‘kay?”

“That’s fine.” Edge took another few calming breaths before nodding. 

“i’m going to touch you again. keep your hands to yourself.”

Edge shivered, something deep in his soul longing to give in. He only swallowed and waited. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Stretch started where he’d left off, trailing his fingers up Edge’s arm from his wrist up to his elbow. His fingertips stopped on occasion to feel out any particularly deep scars along the way. Edge did his best not to squirm. He couldn’t understand how someone as pretty and pristine as Stretch could stomach them. They weren’t sexy or even pleasant by any means; they were only reminders of all the hell he’d been through.

“you ever wonder why i do this every chance i get?” Stretch asked, his voice a low murmur. His fingertips felt out another scar, this one a jagged line cutting through half the length of his humerus. 

“Yes.”

“i know a thing or two about scars. i know how bone heals and while things were different in underfell, i know these had to be pretty deep when they were fresh.”

Edge squirmed that time, pulling away just a little. “Thanks, but I don’t need the reminder.”

“i know you don’t like them, but you know what i see when i look at you?”

“Something weak and bloodied on the streets of a dusty city?” Edge said roughly. How sexy. The still unformed magic was beginning to cool at the thought.

“weak? stars, no. edge, i see someone who has been through some serious shit and come out the other side of it with most of his sanity still intact.” He moved around to the front and knelt down, this time letting his hands wander around Edge’s lower femurs near his knees. 

“i see a monster who, despite all the hatred and violence he grew up around, still knows how to love and be gentle and kind. how could anyone call that weak? you’re one of the strongest monsters i know.”

His hands ghosted up toward Edge’s hips. Edge sucked in a breath as the magic pooling there began to glow a little brighter. 

“do you remember that one movie night where we had that marathon about some explorer dude who kept getting into trouble but always ended up getting the girl?”

Edge tried to remember, but Stretch’s hands were starting to play with his magic, not yet coaxing it to form anything. “I can’t say that I do.”

“hmm. well, a few of us decided the reason he always got the girl was because he was littered with scars and was generally a badass motherfucker. consider me your girl.”

That caught Edge by surprise. He lifted his head and considered shaking the blindfold off just so he could see the expression on Stretch’s face. 

“So you’re saying that you’re with me because I’m a badass motherfucker littered with scars?”

Stretch coughed a laugh and leaned down to kiss his thigh. “yes. that is exactly the reason i’m with you.”  Another kiss a little higher. “seriously, though, they’re a part of who you are, and you are sexy. i want to help you see that.”

He leaned down again and this time licked at the border of his arousal. Edge’s breath caught, a surge of heat going through his swirling magic. 

“give me your cock.” 

The utter command in Stretch’s voice coupled with overwhelming desire made his magic take form with embarrassing urgency. He almost wanted to say something, anything, but then Stretch’s mouth was on him, swallowing him down with practiced ease. 

“Oh, fuck!” His hands automatically went to the back of Stretch’s skull. 

Stretch grunted and pulled back, causing Edge to hiss uncomfortably. “i didn’t say you could touch me. put your hands back on the chair.” 

He did as he was told, fingers shaking as they gripped the fabric covering the arms of the chair. He so wanted to be okay with this, but he couldn’t stand not being able to see or touch. 

And then Stretch’s mouth was back on him. He closed his eyes tightly, begging himself to be okay with this for a little longer. The hot pleasure from his mouth, tongue swirling so perfectly along his shaft as his head bobbed up and down, was almost too much and yet not enough at the same time. 

“I need to see you,” he growled. “Please, Stretch...I can’t…”

Stretch pulled back just enough to give him permission to remove the blindfold. Edge ripped it off and tossed it aside, his hand going back to grip the chair as he watched Stretch take his length back his perfect mouth. 

Their eye lights locked as Stretch took him all the way and held him there, this tongue dancing along the thin, sensitive space where magic met bone. His expression said it all: don’t come yet.

He finally pulled back with a gasp and grinned at Edge while his hands took over for a moment. 

“you’re doing so good for me tonight, babe.” His voice was hoarse and fucking sexy. “how much control are you looking to lose?”

Edge swallowed, contemplating what that question could mean. Whatever it was, it made him grateful for Stretch’s insistence on a promise earlier. “As much as you’re interested in taking.”

The look of utter delight on his face was too precious. Dammit, he loved this monster.

He shifted enough to get more comfortable on the floor in front of him. “okay. based on how things are going now, do you think you’ll want this to happen again in the future?”

Edge didn’t even have to think about that answer. “Fuck yes.” 

His thumbs ran lightly over the tip of his cock, causing him to hiss again and close his eyes. When he opened them again, Stretch was smirking at him. 

“one more question. do you think you’re more comfortable with me doing things to you like we’ve been doing, or do you want me to have you do things to me?”

That wasn’t a decision he could make right now. As much as he wanted to do everything to Stretch, to suck his cock or eat his pussy, to fuck him long into the night without regard for his own pleasure, he wanted Stretch to call the shots. 

“I don’t know,” he finally admitted.

“okay. that’s okay. for tonight, then, i’m gonna let it build until you can’t take it anymore. don’t touch me; keep your hands where they are and don’t move your hips. i wanna hear you tell me how i make you feel. tell me when you think you’re close, tell me how much you wanna come, but you sure as fuck better not tell me what to do.”

A shiver ran down Edge’s spine right to his cock still in Stretch’s hands. Stars, he needed this. 

“Okay.”

“no suggestions. no ‘faster’, no ‘don’t stop’, and no ‘please let me come.’ the only time you’re allowed to tell me what to do is if you need me to stop. got it?”

He nodded again, bones tensing with anticipation. “Yes.”

“good.” Stretch licked his teeth before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Edge’s sternum. “i love you.”

His reply was choked off when Stretch took his cock back in his mouth, much slower this time. He licked at the tip, the tip of his tongue dancing around the small opening and making him grip the chair so tightly he nearly tore into the fabric.

He pulled back then to lick down the underside to the base. His teeth gently grazing pseudo flesh made Edge gasp and his body jerk. 

“talk to me, edge.”

Oh. Right.

“Fuck! Oh, that’s good, Stretch.” He wasn’t used to talking much when they had sex. Stretch was the vocal one, always telling him what he needed and how talented Edge was. 

“don’t hold it back. i want to hear you. you said you understood me.”

Then his mouth was right back to work, kissing and sucking and alternating between his cock and the magic-coated bones of his pelvis. He moved slowly and gently, not lingering in any one spot long enough to give him any kind of relief. And yet, an underlying pleasure was beginning to build. Obscure at first, too spread out and subtle to amount to much, but as it grew so did Edge’s overall desire to come all over Stretch’s face. 

“Stars-fucking-dammit, Stretch, please...I need...I want...” Fuck, he couldn’t say that. Words were failing him, pleasure overtaking what remained of his logic. He just needed to come. His fingers clung to the chair like his mind clung to the last of his sanity. 

“Your mouth is so fucking hot, Stretch. Your tongue always drives me crazy, whether you’re talking shit or sucking me off. Fuck! Fuck,  _ fuck _ !” He barely managed to keep his hips from shoving up into Stretch’s mouth when he took him in again, only the tip while his hands worked his shaft slowly with barely any pressure.

“I’m so fucking close, baby!” Stars, he wished he could move. He wished he could touch Stretch, shove his head down and grind into that perfect mouth until he came all over the back of his throat. “Fuck...I can’t...Oh, fuck I love you! I love how you pull me the fuck apart and hold me together all at the same time.”

Every bone in his body was shaking as his tentative hold on his body dwindled. He didn’t want to come until Stretch gave him permission, but he was so close to losing it. Just a little more…

And then Stretch pulled back and began pumping his cock ruthlessly. 

“come for me, baby,” he commanded. “come all over my face.”

Edge cried out and let go, every ounce of pleasure coalescing into a bright point and erupting with enough intensity to make his vision go white. 

When he finally came back to himself, his whole body felt loose and disconnected. He’d never been so relaxed in his life, he was sure of it. Stretch still knelt in front of him, an overwhelmingly satisfied grin on his face. 

His red face. 

The sight caught him off-guard for a moment until reality clicked again and he realized that the red was just streaks of his own come. 

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are right now,” Edge muttered, his words nearly slurring together.

Stretch chuckled. “you’re one to talk.” He started licking at the streaks near his mouth. “that definitely needs to happen again soon. damn, baby, you take orders like a champ.”

He relaxed into the chair again and took a deep breath. Stars, it felt so good. “Only for you.”

“well, yeah, that’s why it’s so fucking sexy. don’t go to sleep out here, babe; let’s get you to bed.”

Edge raised a hand in a sluggish attempt to wave him off. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Stretch laughed at that as he got up. “you’ll be pissy in the morning if i let you sleep out here, especially in that chair. come on. up you get.” He took Edge’s hand and pulled, knowing full well he’d never get Edge to budge if he truly didn’t want to go anywhere. The fact that he pretended to be manhandled to his feet was charming. 

He got Edge to the bedroom before going to the bathroom to clean off the rest of the way. To his dismay, Edge had enough energy left to put on some pajamas before snuggling beneath the blankets, but he wasn’t going to complain too much. He stripped his own clothing and climbed in next to his baby.

Edge snatched him up into his arms, holding him close and giving him a deep kiss.

“Thank you for tonight,” he said with a lazy smile. “I really love you.”

Stretch smiled back. “i wouldn’t have guessed. love you, too. get some sleep.”

“Do you want anything tonight?” His hands grazed down his spine toward his pelvis. 

Stretch stopped him and gave him another kiss, this one soft and sweet. “don’t worry about me tonight, baby. you need your sleep, and you’ll be much more fun in the morning.”

The promise of morning sex seemed to placate him, and he nodded. “Alright, then.”

Only moments later, he was out. Stretch grinned to himself and snuggled a little closer to his sweetheart. They’d made a shit-ton of progress that night, and he was only looking forward to seeing how much more Edge was willing to give him.


End file.
